Fairy Tail
by Dovewing01
Summary: A new girl has joined the guild named Anna! Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and Erza form a group with her, but what's Fairy Tail without trouble right? Demons, monsters, and magic, all weave together their future, as they defeat evil. Natsu and Anna soon share a strong bond, and try to defeat the wicked of the world. Will good or evil win?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Geez Natsu. You didn't have to get in a fight with Gray again you know...We almost didn't get our reward!"

Erza nodded, "I think its time to wrap up this fight don't you think?" Erza stepped in front of Natsu and Gray and pushed their heads apart, so that they each fell on the ground.

I sighed as I watched Erza, Gray, and Natsu. This wasn't going to end well...

Fairy Tail was its usual, busy self. Everyone was walking around and chatting.

I made my way over to Wendy, who was talking with Carla.

"Lucy! You guys are back!" Wendy called.

I smiled and sat down across from them.

"Yeah. We're back! How did things go here?" I asked Wendy.

Wendy frowned and looked down. "Well, there's...a girl who joined our guild...that claims to be a dragon slayer!"

I froze. What? Another dragon slayer? Why did we never notice her?

"Did she join?" I asked Wendy. Wendy nodded, "Yes. She's very strong. She uses elemental magic, which surpasses Gajeel and Natsu's power range. However, she doesn't exactly know..."

Wendy's words were cut off by the sound of howling wind.

"What's going on?" I yelled.

Wendy put her hands over her ears, "She doesn't know how to control her powers!" Wendy yelled.

Uh-oh.

Trouble.

Finally, the howling wind stopped. I dropped my head on the table. "How...long...has..this...been...going on?"

Wendy was sighing. "A day after you guys left."

"What does master think of this?" I asked.

"He said we should teach her to control her powers. That's why she came here. Her powers have suddenly become unstable you see," Wendy said. I nodded thoughtfully and looked across the room.

By Mirajane, was a girl, about my age. She had light blue hair that fell over her shoulders, her eyes were fairly pink, and she was looking at me.

"Well, might as well introduce myself," I mumbled.

I walked over to her and smiled, "Hi! I'm Lucy. I heard you're new." The girl gave a smile and sighed, "Yeah. I'm new. I better go before the ice starts freezing the place over..."

I frowned, "You know what's happening in advance?" I asked. She nodded and before I could get another word in, she had raced out, a trail of ice behind her as she went. I sighed and turned to Mirajane. "Is she going to be find?" I asked.

Mirajane shrugged, "I hope so. She's had a hard time trying to control her powers. Master wants us to help her."

I nodded, "But she seems so distant."

How do we help her? When she seems to be stronger than Half the guild?


	2. Anna:Controlling My Powers

Chapter 2: Anna

I ran into the empty alley. Soon enough, frost covered the whole place. Then ice.

How could they help me when I can't even help myself?

"Anna?"

I turned around and saw a smiling face at the end of the alley. The boy had spiked pink hair. It wasn't the girly type of pink, it was more like the dull pink that no one really liked. He must be Natsu.

"No! Get away from here! You'll freeze!" I insisted.

Natsu shrugged and fire curled around his body.

"It doesn't seem to be bothering me," he said.

I wanted to gasp. A person who isn't affected by my ice? The dragon slayer...of fire?

I had heard plenty of tales about him. Enough to make me really impressed. But what if it did hurt him? What if it did? What if the longer he stays here, the weaker he gets?

No! I will not let another person get hurt! Holding back tears from my eyes, I raced past him, into the town square. It seemed like my ice had stopped...fire was next.

What do I do?

I had to find a stone place...the alley was fine but...

I found a well pretty soon...would I drown? No...water helps me not drown, but getting out...I'll use the wind somehow.

I jumped in and waited, and...

The well was empty. Smoke from the hot water was all over the well as I stood up and blasted wind onto the ground and jumped out again.

Water next...

Rain was nothing to run from, or a bad thing to happen, so I waited outside.

"Hi!"

I turned around and saw Natsu."

"Eek!" I yelled.

"How'd yu track me down?" I asked.

Natsu sighed and pointed at the well. "I saw the smoke in there, and I also smelled you."

My skin had goosebumps all over.

"You...can smell people out?" I asked.

Natsu smiled proudly, "Yes. I have a very good nose," he added.

"I found her gramps!"

I walked silently in behind Natsu. It was raining inside now.

"Anna! Glad you've been found!" the master said.

I sighed, "Master, how are we going to control my powers?" I asked.

The master seemed to be glaring at me.

"You will control it when you have the heart for it," he replied.

"Is Anna back?"

Lucy was standing next to me. "I have an idea! Why don't you do on a job with us?" Lucy asked.

Natsu smiled, "That could be a way for you to learn how to control your magic!"

I shook my head and slowly backed away.

"No...I think I'll stay behind this time..." I said before slipped out and racing to my room. At Fairy Hill.

Once I got to my room, I slammed the door shut and sighed. I flipped the lights open, and screamed.

"How did you get in?"

Natsu was sitting on the chair, Happy was watching a fish shaped candy which was suppose to taste like fish.

"The window," Happy said.

I opened the door again to shoo them out, when Lucy came in.

"I have a job offer thats perfect for us! Solving a flood problem at a village! You guys could just dry the place up, and then, I'll summon Virgo to dig holes in the ground so that the water leaks out..."

I sighed, "The master told you to to this. Correct?"

Lucy stiffened, and Natsu said from behind me, "She's smart. But we do want to go a job with you, honest!" I shook my head, "I'm afraid that I'll only cause you trouble. You guys could go though!"

Then I shoved them both outside the door, along with Happy who was moaning about the fish candies. I glanced at the light that hung on the ceiling. I wasn't going with them no matter what they say or do!

then, someone grabbed the arm, and tied my hands behind my back. "Hey! Who mhhhh! Mem me mooeee(let me go). They tied her mouth up too.

Then, she felt herself being dragged outside. She couldn't yell...who were these people?


End file.
